Slow and Casual
by SPICEGIRL97
Summary: Sherlock screams as his eyes nearly roll back into his head as John bits down. The pleasure nearly enough to knock him out. Sherlock is gasping for air as he body convulses around John, completely helpless to his own pleasure...


When Sherlock first contemplated the idea of sharing his heat with John, he'd instantly repealed the thought, concluding that their friendship would instantly diminish. He needed John for The Work. John was also his best friend. His only friend. Sherlock realized while he was away from John (When John thought he was dead) that no matter how far away or how hard he tried, he could never take John Hamish Watson out of his head. He'd continuously asked Mycroft for even the smallest reminders of him; worn jumpers, notes on old cases, small amounts of meals that remained in the fridge, even photographs.

Later when Sherlock came back to John, he had to admit how surprised he was that John accepted him back into his life. However there was a slight change. John had become more protective, and would constantly hang around him more if Alphas happened to be on the case. John would never agree to do split cases anymore. They always worked on one case until it was finished. Although Sherlock didn't so much like the idea, he'd known it was for John's own nerves that he had to agree. He swore to himself that he'd never fake death again.

It took about another year before John truly began to relax. Sherlock then realized the more he would allow physical contact with John the more reassured and responsive John would become. Then things began to get more…intimate. John would wrap his arm around Sherlock if they sat next to each other, or place his hand at the small of Sherlock's back when he led him across the crosswalk (that was when he was too busy texting to pay attention to passing cars), even pet his head and adorn him with more praise than necessary whenever he solved a case. On the other hand, Sherlock found himself retaliating. He'd lean into John whenever he was by, feeling heavily satisfied whenever John got protective when they were around other Alphas.

Sharing a heat only came next out of all. Plus seeing John completely wrecked after sex is completely satisfying. Knowing that he was the one to leave John breathless and debauched always gives him supreme pride as an Omega.

"Sherlock?"

"hmm."

"What are you thinking about?" John says as he runs his rough hands against Sherlock's scalp. Sherlock loves when John does this. Something about the rough texture of John war rugged hands feels indescribably amazing against his head.

"You."

Sherlock answers simply before turning in John's arms to look up at John's face. They were lying on the sofa with Sherlock between John's legs. John's arms are wrapped all around him and Sherlock's back is poised against John's front. Sherlock's head is resting on John's chest while John's body rests against the arm of the couch and two pillows. They hadn't gotten many cases from Lestrade, and John isn't getting more hours at the clinic which leaves leisure time such as this. Sherlock finds that he quite likes leisure time with John.

"What about me, love?"

"I want to bond." Sherlock says simply while playing with John's fingers. John's body stiffens slightly, but only for a few seconds. Sherlock can feel John's heart skip a few beats before accelerating. He can hear the faltering in John's breathing before it starts to get heavy. The thought that John subconsciously likes that idea makes Sherlock's inner omega smile.

"Are…Are you sure Sherlock. This is very important." John whispers so softly if Sherlock hadn't be lying on top of him he probably wouldn't have heard him. Sherlock sits up from his former position before re-positioning himself so that he's straddling John's waist. John is staring back at Sherlock's face with concern and uncertainty, yet Sherlock knows John's Alpha side greatly approves of the idea of them being mated.

"John, you are and always have been my alpha. I've never thought of you otherwise. I just didn't realize it until I lost you," She almost whispers the last part.

Mentioning anything close to the fake suicide is practically taboo between them, although it does come up from time to time. Both John and Sherlock always get this eerie feeling of deep depression so most people know not to mention it. Between them, it was just something they both felt on an almost spiritual level instead of just emotional.

"It wasn't evident to me just how much you mean to me until we were split apart, and I can't do that again. I can't john. I want to be with you."

John searches his face as if looking for any signs of falsehood. Sherlock just stares back. He learned that John is the only person who can truly read him, he'll never understand how, but John has become awfully good at it. Sherlock finds that just another beautiful factor about John. Not everyone can read the world's only consulting detective. John reaches for Sherlock's face and cups his cheek in his hand lovingly. Sherlock was never an openly affectionate person, but with John it somehow came very natural. Must be omega instincts.

"Okay," John says quietly before giving Sherlock one of his breathtaking smiles. "Anything you want and more."

2 Months later

Sherlock wakes up with a start. His dreams were becoming way too vivid to be real, only to wake up to the all too familiar feeling of increasing wetness between his thighs, sweating, and deeply irritated skin. Sherlock quickly sheds himself of clothing while whimpering desperately. Heat. He'd forgotten he still had those things. Every time he deleted it to make room for something else, after two months the reminder that he's an unbonded omega always seems to come back to him.

"John….wake up"

John stirs from his half of the bed before sitting up and turning to Sherlock in the dark.

"Sherlock…that smell…" John drifts of sleepily. Sherlock reaches out and takes hold of John, shaking him fully awake.

"John it's time."

John blinks a few times, and for a second Sherlock doesn't think John comprehended what he'd just said, only John does.

"Finally." Is all John says before he squirms out of his remaining clothes and brings Sherlock towards his body.

Sherlock goes willingly, allowing his soon-to-be alpha to move him into position. His body seeming to calm down under John's touch, but that isn't nearly enough. John stares down at Sherlock who's trembling slightly underneath him. Sherlock's eyes a glossed over, yet slightly alert since not in the full stages of heat yet. His body is flushed, half from irritation and half from anticipation. His lips are swollen from biting them to restrain his moans, his hands grouping anything of John he can touch, and his lower half squirming against the sheets underneath him for any type of friction against his empty arsehole.

"John hurry."

"I'm here, love."

"Why are you just staring at me?" Sherlock asks, which only makes John smile at his mate's clear sexual frustration.

"You're impossible not to stare at." Sherlock's face flushes and John leans down to capture what he knew to be his all along. He presses his lips against Sherlock's more enticing ones. Slowly urging Sherlock to open his mouth and let him in. When he does John doesn't wait to explore new-found territory. Their tongues dance against each other; wet, sloppy, and fabulous. John new Sherlock was a virgin omega, and that only made John happier. No one but him will ever know just how open Sherlock can be.

Sherlock's hands come forth to wrap around Johns neck, slowly urging him to come closer, an invitation John doesn't hesitate to respond to. When John places his small compacted weight on top of Sherlock, Sherlock practically purrs his approval. John chuckles slightly while nipping and teasing Sherlock's lips. Meanwhile, John runs his hands down Sherlock's body to either side of Sherlock outer thighs. Sherlock shivers at their location, and John rubs them curvy full area to encourage Sherlock to spread himself. When he does John places his hips snug against Sherlock's, already feeling his leaking erection and the dampness between his thighs. The feel of Sherlock's wetness only makes John's erection worse.

"Damn Sherlock, you're so ready."

"S-Stop talking." Sherlock says looking anywhere but John. Sherlock's shyness makes John smile. John snuggles his head against Sherlock neck, where his omega scent was more concentrated and then licks along the jugular vein in which he'd mark Sherlock his, later. John grins at Sherlock's full body tremble before pressing his warm lips against Sherlock's ear.

"I never said I didn't like that."

Just as John confesses this he takes hold of Sherlock's arse and begins to kneed it in his hands. Sherlock emits another whimper as his hips buck upward against John's larger Alpha erection.

"S-stop playing with me."

Sherlock manages before pulling John's face in to thoroughly kiss. John chuckles again before jamming two fingers inside Sherlock's tight arsehole. The sudden intrusion causes Sherlock to tear apart from John's lips to moan out his pleasure.

"ahhh…John!"

John captures Sherlock's lips, soaking in his lewd cries as he continues to piston more of his fingers inside his soon-to-be lover. Sherlock groans wantonly as he rocks his hips with John's finger. John marvels at the gushing sound of his fingers and the still increasing wetness producing between Sherlock's thighs.

"More! Harder John!..yeesss..just like that."

Sherlock commands brokenly. John smirks when he finds Sherlock's prostate.

"Oh! Uggh! John!"

John watches Sherlock face as Sherlock's eyebrows scrunch together in deep concentration. He watches Sherlock bit his lips desperately trying to restrain other lewd sounds from falling from his plump pink lips. He watches Sherlock's knuckles turn white as his left hand tangles in their sheets, and he feels Sherlock's right hand scratch into his forearm. Somehow out of all those seductive things he's most captivated by the way Sherlock's hips rock himself to completion. He focuses as Sherlock's hips sway before bucking, and then swerving to keep his fingers insides of his body. Sherlock wraps his legs tightly around John's waist as he cants his hips just right, making it easy for John to reach that spot that makes Sherlock incomprehensible.

"nuggh..ahhh! John…want you…now!"

John doesn't have time to respond before Sherlock gropes his full erection.

"Fuck, Sherlock!"

John's fingers falter inside of Sherlock as he feels the shock from Sherlock's touch disperse throughout his entire body. Sherlock doesn't let John go, in fact he beings the slow tortuous pump against John's penis.

"This is what I want John," Sherlock says as he leans into John, and stares him straight in the eyes to make sure John knows exactly what his intentions are, "I want you to knot me."

Sherlock whispers provocatively, practically breathing them right against the shell of his ear as his grip on John's erection tightens causing John's hips to instinctively buck forth.

"Ohh."

As Sherlock continues his grip only tights and his pumping gets more brutal. John is heaving and his face scrunched in deep concentration. All he can feel is Sherlock, and all he can think is: mine, Mine, MINE.

"I want you to put this so deep inside me. I want you to fill me up, until I'm full of you and I'm round with your pups," Sherlock finishes licking a long stripe against John's neck.

John's body quivers as Sherlock's words sink in John realizes his body has become completely submissive to Sherlock's pleasure.

"S-shit..Ssherlock…S-stop talking.

Sherlock smirks against John's ear as he wills his legs to pull John's hips closer teasing the head of John's cock with the entrance of his arse.

"Make me."

Not one to give up on a challenge, John positions himself against Sherlock's entrance, smearing Sherlock's natural lubrication around his erection before taking hold of Shelrock's hips and thrusting forward.

"UGHH! John! Yeess!"

"Oh...fuck…you're impossibly tight."

John moans as his hands tighten against the sheets, nearly ripping them apart in his effort not to just come right there. Sherlock on the other hand freely vocalizes his, as his inner muscles work to cure his hunger for his alpha.

"John more. I need more."

John can't even think of a response. His mind is completely blank while his body remains on autopilot. He pulls back slowly only to push in harder. Sherlock screams and cries out in satisfaction as his hands grip onto the strands of John's blonde locks like a vice. Hips begin pumping in sync and lips begin chasing each other. John dips his head down to capture one of Sherlock's pink nipples causing Sherlock to scream and tighten around John.

"ahhh. S—sher…tight…mmm"

"jjohn…ohh…hugghh..faster."

John licks up Sherlock's chest and bits around Sherlock's collarbone until Sherlock's alabaster skin has darkened with love bits. Sherlock flings his head back as he bucks his hips to match John's in complete mental abandon. His fingers tightening against John's head as John hits all the right spots. John pants against Sherlock ear as Sherlock digs his heels into the John's back forcing him in impossibly deeper. The compressed walls of Sherlock's arse successfully locking John deep inside him, as John growls and grunts out his pleasure.

"John..I'm so close..uhhh."

John looks up at Sherlock's pleasure stricken face.

"I knew you were my omega the moment I saw you Sherlock. You were entirely too perfect not to be."

Sherlock's eyes snap open, just as John hits his prostate and his knot slips past the tight rim of his arse. Sherlock screams as his eyes nearly roll back into his head as John bits down on Sherlock jugular muscle and erupts suddenly inside him. The pleasure nearly enough to knock him out. Sherlock is gasping for air as he body convulses around John, completely helpless to his own pleasure. John continues to emit loads of his semen as he laps against Sherlock's bond bite. He'd never came so hard in his life.

When their bodies calm down, John shifts them into a better position and pulls Sherlock in tight against him.

"I love you, Sherlock."

"I know, John."


End file.
